


The Sleepwalker

by yauksiei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based on True Events, Gen, Humor, Screaming, Sleepwalking, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on true events. In which Mokuba sleepwalks, and freaks Seto the heck out.</p><p>Warning: VERY SHORT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true event! Mokuba is my older brother, and Seto is my poor aunt. We were in Italy when this happened. I'll never forget the retelling of it the next day! XD
> 
> Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Katsuki Takahashi. I apologize if I spelled that wrong.

Seto and his brother Mokuba went on vacation to an Italian villa. Well, Mokuba forced Seto into it, as his brother was a workaholic and loved to sit at his computer, typing away.

So, anyway, it was around the 3rd night they stayed there. Seto was sleeping, as was Mokuba. Mokuba’s room was through a door in Seto’s room, off the pool.

Suddenly---

BAM!!!

Seto shot up with wide eyes. What was that?!

He saw Mokuba in the doorway, eyes wide. His little brother threw his arms up and flailed them around, screaming,

“AHHHHHHHH!!”

Seto got out of bed and rushed over. “Mokuba, what’s wrong?”

“AHHHHHHH!!!”

“Mokuba, what is it?!”

“AHHHH—“

Mokuba suddenly stopped. His arms dropped and he looked like a drunk man with a lazy smile, his eyes only slits. He wandered back into his room.

Seto blinked several times.

The next day, when asked, Mokuba just said, "I don't know what the dream was about. How should I remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
